<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Old Mother Laidinwool by Thimblerig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253238">[PODFIC] Old Mother Laidinwool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig'>Thimblerig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Myths and Fairy Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KIPLING Rudyard - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendly Ghosts, Gen, Ghosts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OLD Mother Laidinwool had nigh twelve months been dead.<br/>She heard the hops was doing well, an' so popped up her head<br/>For said she: "The lads I've picked with when I was young and fair,<br/>They're bound to be at hopping and I'm bound to meet 'em there!"</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Let me up and go<br/>Back to the work I know, Lord!<br/>Back to the work I know, Lord!<br/>For it is dark where I lie down, My Lord!<br/>An' it's dark where I lie down!</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Old Mother Laidinwool &amp; Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Myths and Fairy Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Old Mother Laidinwool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Click <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nWTPnj85hYwtWLf89tbUH2cpGnxk0ZXF/view?usp=drivesdk">here</a> to stream or download :-) </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor</p><p>Cover Image: Pixabay stock images</p><p>Music/FX:</p><p>Rattling Bones<br/>“bones” by Kneeling - https://freesound.org/people/Kneeling/sounds/473526/ (CC0) (mixed from<br/>https://freesound.org/people/edzie777/sounds/367073/<br/>https://freesound.org/people/keweldog/sounds/181768/<br/>https://freesound.org/people/Aurelon/sounds/422622/<br/>https://freesound.org/people/kellyconidi/sounds/218829/ )</p><p>Walking On Dirt - “walking &amp; stumbling on dirt” by ABouch -<br/>https://freesound.org/people/ABouch/sounds/174935/<br/>(CC0)</p><p>Picking Hops - “Footsteps in a mown field” by arnaud coutancier - https://freesound.org/people/arnaud%20coutancier/sounds/470641/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)</p><p>Children laughing<br/>Baby - “Caleb gurgle2” by appaloosa- https://freesound.org/people/4187appaloosa/sounds/369801/ (CC0) or</p><p>“Children's laughter #2 rires d'enfants” by arnaud coutancier - https://freesound.org/people/arnaud%20coutancier/sounds/196077/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)</p><p>Digging in and out of grave - “dig” by maxthrower -<br/>https://freesound.org/people/maxthrower/sounds/168810/ (CC0)</p><p>Spooky Intro and Outro “Xylophone” by envirOmaniac2 - https://freesound.org/people/envirOmaniac2/sounds/376452/ (CC0)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>